


King again

by Hyperfocus



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, It will get better i promise!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperfocus/pseuds/Hyperfocus
Summary: Romans head is filled with doubt and insecurities(Song Fic for King by Lauren Auquilina)
Kudos: 4





	King again

You're alone  
You're on your own  
So what, have you gone blind  
Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?  
Glass half empty, glass half full

Roman slashed many monsters throughout the woods, his eyes flooded with hot tears and they slowly spilled out his now worn mask.  
“I AM A HERO!”  
He struck down a large chimera and huffed. “I can't be the mirror.” he summoned one up looking at his battered form. His face splattered with blood and deep chasms met his view. He recoiled quickly “N-no.” he paled and fell back into the wet blood-soaked battlefield his body creaking and cracking like the fragile porcelain doll he so resembled . “NO!” he buried his head in his hands. 

Well you won't be going thirsty  
Count your blessings, not your flaws.  
You've got it all

A voice rang out singing those words. Lo and behold Logan in his frozen glory had come in.   
Roman looked at him confused and furiously wiping away the tear streaks that littered his mask. “I thought you didn't sing.”  
Logan nods “I don't usually.but you looked like you needed it.”   
Roman huffed. “Deceit. You don't have to disguise yourself.”  
“Logan” nodded. “Fine.” his body tense and ready to run at any moment.  
Hhe releases the disguise with great wariness. But his gloves were off and resting in his lap.  
“We need to talk.” he stated simply.  
As if he did not know the heavy weight they bore for both of the sides

You lost your mind in the sound  
There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown  
You're in control  
Rid of the monsters inside your head  
Put all your faults to bed  
You can be King again.  
You don't get what all this is about  
You're too wrapped up in your self-doubt

Janus beckons Logan over as they both recited that section. Roman is both smiling and crying. Roman spoke up “Aren't we three just quite the group.”   
Logan nodded “Indeed.”  
Janus picked at his hands as Roman noticed the almost translucent scales that littered them both.  
Roman places a hand on janus’s “You had something to say?”

You've got that young blood, set it free.  
You've got it all  
You lost your mind in the sound

He nodded “I should have never said those things. I-I am sorry.” as tears threatened to fall on his face as well  
Roman’s face flickered from surprise to guilt to resignation.   
his body tensed and relaxed as he managed to say “Don't,. you gave your trust and your name to us and Ii threw it away. I-I should have never done that.”

There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown  
You're in control  
Rid of the monsters inside your head  
Put all your faults to bed  
You can be King.  
There's method in my madness  
There's no logic in your sadness  
You don't gain a single thing from misery

Both Janus and roman were startled and surprised at Logan's soft but stern sounding voice.   
Logan's eyes were watering and he looked broken. “I know I am not supposed to feel emotions as logic. But…. I do. And seeing that all of you can listen and learn from each other is great! All…… but me.” hot tears rolled down Logan's normally stoic face.  
Roman and Janus both look at each other and nodded

Take it from me.  
You've got it all  
You lost your mind in the sound  
There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown

“Logan-” Roman starts. But Janus butts in. “I get it. It hurts when those closest to you shove you away. We all know that pain.”  
Roman nodded to that. “So how about us three… work on that together?” Logan looked up and nodded.

You're in control  
Rid of the monsters inside your head  
Put all your faults to bed  
You can be King.  
You've got it all  
You lost your mind in the sound  
There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown  
You're in control  
Rid of the monsters inside your head  
Put all your faults to bed  
You can be King again 

“Let’s do that.”


End file.
